


sis puella  magica.

by yukinatsu (GubraithianFire)



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Girls Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Magic, Magical Girls, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GubraithianFire/pseuds/yukinatsu
Summary: You watch her die, wither, turn into a monster countless of times.You watch her cry, suffer, call your name in desperation just as many.You, who couldn’t save her. You, the animal who put a bullet in her soul.You, you are a failure.These are the thoughts that go through Akemi Homura’s head, as her ankle screams in pain, her body lax and unresponsive.---a short pmmm fic.





	sis puella  magica.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!
> 
> this short fic is just me rewriting the end of pmmm so that we get at least (at the very fucking least) a smooch. 
> 
> here. enjoy.

_You watch her die, wither, turn into a monster countless of times._  

 _You watch her cry, suffer, call your name in_ _desperation just as many._  

 _You, who_ _couldn’t save_ _her. Y_ _ou, the animal who put a bullet in her soul._  

 _You_ _, you_ _ar_ _e a failure._  

 

These are the thoughts that go through Akemi Homura’s head, as her ankle screams in pain, her body lax and unresponsive. The Walpurgis Nachtis just too much to take on alone.  

Homura knows that if she goes back, she will become stronger. Maybe she can defeat the Walpurgis Nacht by herself. Her hands still on her time-traveling device, just to fall at her side moments later.  

“If I go back... I’ll only make Madoka’s destiny worse...” 

There’s hopelessness lingering in the air, and it smells like defeat. She is going to become a witch.  

Her Soul Gem is darkening, so she closes her eyes, and lets it happen.  

Small, warm hands around hers.  Homura knows before opening her tired eyes. 

 _Madoka_. 

“That’s enough. You’ve done enough, Homura-chan,” the girl whispers, knelt beside her, wearing the sweetest smile, yet full of sorrow. 

Homura hates seeing Madoka like this. Being strong for her, when it’s Homura the one who should be strong for the both of them.  

Homura just wants Madoka to always be her cheerful, carefree self. Homura wants Madoka happy.  

She has failed.  

Madoka stands up, and only then Homura notices that Kyubey is at her side. Horror washes over her, like a cold shower.  

“Madoka! You haven’t...?” 

Madoka smiles, her eyes shut, “I’m sorry, I’m going to become a magical girl now.”  

Homura thinks Madoka is trying really hard not to cry. 

“I finally found a wish I truly want granted. So I’m going to use my life for it, okay?” 

“Don’t!” Homura shouts, “Because then... What have I been fighting for...?” 

What was it all for? Watching Madoka die again and again, being stuck in this maze, this never-ending time loop, just so that Madoka could die one last time?  

No, that isn’t right. Homura shakes her head, trying to free herself from the ruins of the city.  

Madoka comes back to kneel beside her, and hugs her tightly to her chest.  

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” she whipers. 

“But I believe it’s because you have protected me for so, so long, that I am the person the I am now. I’m really sorry.” 

She is going to say something else, but Homura stops her, using her last ounce of strength to turn her upper body as much as she can, to hug Madoka back.  

Madoka is slightly taken aback, but her grip onto Homura tightens.  

“Do you know why...” A sob rips her chest apart, but Homura struggles on, “I want to tell you why I have been protecting you for so long.” 

Madoka caresses the back of Homura’s head, lightly tangling her fingers in the dark, long hair.  

“I know,” Madoka simply says.  

Homura struggles to take another breath. But she does anyway.  

“You were my first friend, Madoka, my very best friend. And I know you have Sayaka, but still, I considered you my best friend.” 

Pain shoots through Homura’s body. She still does doesn’t stop talking. She can’t, not now. 

“Madoka... You are... For you, I have crossed countless timelines, for you I have given up my soul, for you I have fought, and all this because.” Homura suddenly stops.  

“I have suffered so much, for your sake, and I am glad I did. Because I love you, Madoka. I’m in love with you.” 

Homura shuts her eyes, readying herself for rejection.  

Madoka looks Homura straight in the eye. “Homura-chan, I  _know_.” she smiles.  

“I dreamt about you the night before I met you, you know? And then, that day at school, you weren’t exactly... friendly, but I could feel a  _connection_  between us the more time I spent with you. I think I felt your love through all the times you went back in time to protect me.” 

She leans forward, and pecks Homura’s cheek delicately.  

When she draws back, Homura lifts her tired arms and drapes them around Madoka’s lean frame.  

She stares into Madoka’s eyes, their noses brushing together. Madoka bites down on her lower lip, and closes her mouth around Homura’s.  

Their lips are chapped by the wind, and being this their first kiss, they are a bit clumsy.  

It couldn’t be more perfect.  

When they part, Madoka’s eyes are misty, as well as Homura’s.  

Who could have guessed, their first kiss, would have been a goodbye kiss? 

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if you enjoyed! I am not a native speaker so I apologise for all and any typos. 
> 
> follow me @[clarimasu](https://clarimasu.tumblr.com/) for more gay content. ´


End file.
